Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh & The Gang Meets Madeline is a new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1956, Madeline attends a boarding school run by Miss Clavel, a nun. She is the only orphan and wishes she had a family sine her parents died of heart disease. She goes on daily walks, eats her favorite meal "Chicken Hélèn" (named after the cook who makes it), and causes mischief for Miss Clavel. One night, Miss Clavel feels that something is not right, so she runs up to the girls' room and finds Madeline groaning in pain on her bed. Quickly, Miss Clavel dials the hospital, who explains to Miss Clavel that they must take out Madeline's appendix immediately. During her stay in the hospital overnight, after the surgery, Madeline wanders down the hallways, and finds Lady Covington. The two begin to talk, and Lady Covington reveals to Madeline that she carved her name under Madeline's bed, Marie-Gilberte. She asks Madeline to see if it's still there. Their conversation is interrupted by the strict Lord Covington, who orders Madeline to leave. A few days later, when Madeline is ready to go, she discovers that Lady Covington had died because she contracted a rare but deadly parasitic roundworm. She then sees a chicken in Helen's car, and finds out that it's the Chicken Helen that will be served that night. When Madeline arrives at the school, she meets Pepito, the Spanish Ambassador's son, who is the main target of a kidnapper named Leopold who wants to collect money from the Ambassador since he's rich. That night, Madeline refuses to eat the chicken "Fred" because she made friends with him in the car. She turns half the other girls against chicken and make them vegetarians and cluck, which results in Miss Clavel sending the girls up to bed without dinner, after a discussion with Covington about how he's closing the school down as he has resigned his job due to his wife's death. The girls are hungry so they sneak down to eat. However, they get scared by Pepito, who appears dressed like a demon. When Miss Clavel and Helen find the girls, they reluctantly decide to give them dinner. The next day, Miss Clavel goes to Pepito's house to offer him a toolbox and ends up talking with Leopold who is posing as Pepito's tutor. Then, Miss Clavel takes the girls to an art gallery where Pepito himself steals Madeline's notebook and writes "Beware" in it. The girls wonder why until Miss Clavel tells them that they have been invited to Pepito's birthday. While there, Pepito shows the girls his menagerie and attempts to scare them by dangling a white baby mouse in their face. It works on the other girls, but not on Madeline. Pepito tries to scare her by almost feeding it to his snake but Madeline insists he's bluffing. Pepito calls it off and shows the girls his guillotine that he built with the tools in his new toolbox and almost executes the mouse. Madeline defends the mouse by pushing Pepito away. She lets the remaining caged mice go in retaliation, and this causes the girls to run in terror and subsequently causes Miss Clavel to faint. Madeline starts to fight Pepito, but Miss Clavel stops her and insists they leave. On their way out, Madeline steals Pepito's motorcycle keys. Later, in class, the girls are forced to write lines, explaining their behaviour. On their walk, Madeline accidentally falls into the Seine River and is rescued by a stray dog named Geneviève. Madeline catches a cold, and when Miss Clavel and the girls leave on their walk, she watches Pepito complaining how he doesn't have his keys. Leopold starts it with a paper clip. Meanwhile, Geneviève finds Madeline and the two try to hide from Lord Covington who is showing the house. Eventually, Miss Clavel finds out about Geneviève, but compromises and says she can sleep in the shed and be kept, but she is not allowed to go in the school. Meanwhile, the girls sabotage the school, so visitors won't want to buy it. Lord Covington comes over that night, and has an argument with Miss Clavel about the school being sabotaged, but Madeline interrupts and admits she did it, trying to back up Miss Clavel, but calling Lord Covington "Cucuface". On his way back home, Covington discovers the dog and turns loose Geneviève despite the pleads of the girls. They look for her the next day and go to a circus to cheer themselves up, but Madeline decides to run away with the circus because she feels lonely and wants a real home. She tells her best friend Aggie that she's leaving, and makes her swear not to tell a soul. Aggie swears and hugs her goodbye. Madeline walks away sadly and notices Leopold kidnapping Pepito with the help of the clowns called "The Idiots", since they were really henchmen of Leopold. Madeline tries to confront Leopold, who kidnaps her as well. Miss Clavel, not knowing they have been kidnapped, finds out that Madeline has run away and goes to find her. While on her way, she finds Genevieve and takes her along. The next day, Madeline and Pepito discover a motorcycle that the idiots used in their act. She tells Pepito to drive it, since he drove one, but Pepito reveals that he drives a Vespa. Luckily, he is convinced by Madeline, and the two escape Leopold, who follows them. Miss Clavel sees them chasing them and goes after Leopold. Miss Clavel and Leopold are about to both hit Madeline and Pepito, but Pepito swerves away and Miss Clavel cuts Leopold off, making him and the idiots crash into a river. They are arrested, and Pepito and Madeline are reunited with their families. But just when everything turns out right, Lord Covington comes and introduces the Ambassador of Uzbekistan,who agreed to buy the school. Madeline confronts Covington and convinces him that his wife is still with him, and in the school as well. Miss Clavel assures Madeline that whatever happens, they'll be together. But this is denied by Covington, who says that Madeline is right, and wishes he could do something about it, but has already sold the school. However, the Ambassador calls it off, letting everybody remain at the school. The movie ends with the girls running off, while Miss Clavel follows them. The real-life setting goes back to a storybook-like setting and the words "Fin" appear. Trivia *Littlefoot and the Land Before gang, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Bloom, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Gallery hjmadhd001.jpg hjmadhd002.jpg hjmadhd003.jpg hjmadhd004.jpg hjmadhd005.jpg hjmadhd006.jpg hjmadhd007.jpg hjmadhd008.jpg hjmadhd009.jpg hjmadhd010.jpg hjmadhd011.jpg hjmadhd012.jpg hjmadhd013.jpg hjmadhd014.jpg hjmadhd015.jpg hjmadhd016.jpg hjmadhd017.jpg hjmadhd018.jpg hjmadhd019.jpg hjmadhd020.jpg hjmadhd021.jpg hjmadhd022.jpg hjmadhd023.jpg hjmadhd024.jpg hjmadhd025.jpg hjmadhd026.jpg hjmadhd027.jpg hjmadhd028.jpg hjmadhd029.jpg hjmadhd030.jpg hjmadhd031.jpg hjmadhd032.jpg hjmadhd033.jpg hjmadhd034.jpg hjmadhd035.jpg hjmadhd036.jpg hjmadhd037.jpg hjmadhd038.jpg hjmadhd039.jpg hjmadhd040.jpg hjmadhd041.jpg hjmadhd042.jpg hjmadhd043.jpg hjmadhd044.jpg hjmadhd045.jpg hjmadhd046.jpg hjmadhd047.jpg hjmadhd048.jpg hjmadhd049.jpg hjmadhd050.jpg hjmadhd051.jpg hjmadhd052.jpg hjmadhd053.jpg hjmadhd054.jpg hjmadhd055.jpg hjmadhd056.jpg hjmadhd057.jpg hjmadhd058.jpg hjmadhd059.jpg hjmadhd060.jpg hjmadhd061.jpg hjmadhd062.jpg hjmadhd063.jpg hjmadhd064.jpg hjmadhd065.jpg hjmadhd066.jpg hjmadhd067.jpg hjmadhd068.jpg hjmadhd069.jpg hjmadhd070.jpg hjmadhd071.jpg hjmadhd072.jpg hjmadhd073.jpg hjmadhd074.jpg hjmadhd075.jpg hjmadhd076.jpg hjmadhd077.jpg hjmadhd078.jpg hjmadhd079.jpg hjmadhd080.jpg hjmadhd081.jpg hjmadhd082.jpg hjmadhd083.jpg hjmadhd084.jpg hjmadhd085.jpg hjmadhd086.jpg hjmadhd087.jpg hjmadhd088.jpg hjmadhd089.jpg hjmadhd090.jpg hjmadhd091.jpg hjmadhd092.jpg hjmadhd093.jpg hjmadhd094.jpg hjmadhd095 (1).jpg hjmadhd095.jpg hjmadhd096.jpg hjmadhd097.jpg hjmadhd098.jpg hjmadhd099.jpg hjmadhd100.jpg hjmadhd101.jpg hjmadhd102.jpg hjmadhd103.jpg hjmadhd104.jpg hjmadhd105.jpg hjmadhd106.jpg hjmadhd107.jpg hjmadhd108.jpg hjmadhd109.jpg hjmadhd110.jpg hjmadhd111.jpg hjmadhd112.jpg hjmadhd113.jpg hjmadhd114.jpg hjmadhd115.jpg hjmadhd116.jpg hjmadhd117.jpg hjmadhd120.jpg hjmadhd121.jpg hjmadhd122.jpg hjmadhd123.jpg hjmadhd124.jpg hjmadhd125.jpg hjmadhd126.jpg hjmadhd127.jpg hjmadhd128.jpg hjmadhd129.jpg hjmadhd130.jpg hjmadhd131.jpg hjmadhd132.jpg hjmadhd133.jpg hjmadhd134.jpg hjmadhd135.jpg hjmadhd136.jpg hjmadhd137.jpg hjmadhd138.jpg hjmadhd139.jpg hjmadhd140.jpg hjmadhd141.jpg hjmadhd142.jpg hjmadhd143.jpg hjmadhd144.jpg hjmadhd145.jpg hjmadhd146.jpg hjmadhd148.jpg hjmadhd149.jpg hjmadhd150.jpg hjmadhd151.jpg hjmadhd152.jpg hjmadhd153.jpg hjmadhd154.jpg hjmadhd155.jpg hjmadhd156.jpg hjmadhd157.jpg hjmadhd158.jpg hjmadhd159.jpg hjmadhd160.jpg hjmadhd161.jpg hjmadhd162.jpg hjmadhd163.jpg hjmadhd164.jpg hjmadhd165.jpg hjmadhd166.jpg hjmadhd167.jpg hjmadhd169.jpg hjmadhd170.jpg hjmadhd171.jpg hjmadhd172.jpg hjmadhd173.jpg hjmadhd174.jpg hjmadhd175.jpg hjmadhd176.jpg hjmadhd177.jpg hjmadhd178.jpg hjmadhd179.jpg hjmadhd180.jpg hjmadhd181.jpg hjmadhd182.jpg hjmadhd183.jpg hjmadhd184.jpg hjmadhd185.jpg hjmadhd186.jpg hjmadhd187.jpg hjmadhd188.jpg hjmadhd189.jpg hjmadhd190.jpg hjmadhd191.jpg hjmadhd192.jpg hjmadhd193.jpg hjmadhd194.jpg hjmadhd195.jpg hjmadhd196.jpg hjmadhd197.jpg hjmadhd198.jpg hjmadhd199.jpg hjmadhd200.jpg hjmadhd201.jpg hjmadhd202.jpg hjmadhd203.jpg hjmadhd204.jpg hjmadhd205.jpg hjmadhd206.jpg hjmadhd207.jpg hjmadhd208.jpg hjmadhd209.jpg hjmadhd210.jpg hjmadhd211.jpg hjmadhd212.jpg hjmadhd213.jpg hjmadhd214.jpg hjmadhd215.jpg hjmadhd216.jpg hjmadhd217.jpg hjmadhd218.jpg hjmadhd219.jpg hjmadhd220.jpg hjmadhd221.jpg hjmadhd222.jpg hjmadhd223.jpg hjmadhd224.jpg hjmadhd225.jpg hjmadhd226.jpg hjmadhd227.jpg hjmadhd228.jpg hjmadhd229.jpg hjmadhd230.jpg hjmadhd231.jpg hjmadhd232.jpg hjmadhd233.jpg hjmadhd234.jpg hjmadhd235.jpg hjmadhd236.jpg hjmadhd237.jpg hjmadhd238.jpg hjmadhd239.jpg hjmadhd240.jpg hjmadhd241.jpg hjmadhd242.jpg hjmadhd243.jpg hjmadhd244.jpg hjmadhd245.jpg hjmadhd246.jpg hjmadhd247.jpg hjmadhd248.jpg hjmadhd249.jpg hjmadhd250.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films